


The Magic in the Night

by Fjeril



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, I can't really define what this is, what is it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-08
Updated: 2017-01-08
Packaged: 2018-09-15 17:25:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9247988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fjeril/pseuds/Fjeril
Summary: In the middle of the night, a young man sneaks into a mansion, to find the treasure lying in there.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Eydol](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eydol/gifts).



> Hi guys! Long time no see, and today I'm posting my first Ensemble Stars! work  
> Though it actually isn't my first EnStars work at all, haha  
> So this is incidentally thought as a sequel to Eydol's New Year Rondo third prompt: Organic Complications

It was as dark as the night could be. Looking all around him, he paused at each crossing, checking nobody was around. He had crossed ways with a few elder people, but those didn't really care about him. After all, in his long, black coat, with a chain pinned on it, he looked just like any other youngling from that place, and parties were given so often it wasn't weird to see someone you didn't know around.

Still, he had to be careful, because he feared _he_ might not have gotten hom yet, and that would be a problem if their paths crossed. The young man looked at his pocket watch - with its silver lining, and its peculiar design; a complex pentagram, drawn in obisidian black, with blood red crackles decorated it, and instead of the numbers, symbols only him knew the significance of were drawn; it seemed from another world - and clicked his tongue. A little more and he would be late.

So, staying careful, he kept hiding in the shadows, following the roads he knew by heart, until a very large mansion, protected by a three meters high wall, on top of which were sword-like decorations, to prevent anyone from entering. He followed the wall until he found a dark place: the moon was on his side, that night. There, he opened his bag, and pulled out a rope. After he had made a knot, he threw it, so it could get stuck around one of the sword-like decoration.

The first try failed. The second one was a success, or at least he thought so, until he pulled the rope to make sure it was well-attached. The third one was a real success. Then, he took his shoes of, placed them in a plastic bag he put in his bag, and pulled out a different pair of shoes. Lighter, more silent. He put his bag back on his back, and finally climbed the three meters of wall. Once at the top, he turned it so he could get down without hurting himself, and once on the ground, pulled it at a very precise angle.

The rope fell, and he put it back in his bag, before searching for something else. His eyes wandered for a few minutes in the garden, until he found what he was looking for. So, he put a few drops of a liquid in the dog's water bowl, before looking for the guardian. He didn't have to look for long, since he heard a voice; thus, he his himself in the branches of a tree, and, keeping track of the man, waited for him to be exactly under his branch, so he could drop the perfect quantity of liquid in the man's coffee.

That done, he waited for the guardian to be out of his way before he pulled out his rope again. He checked the windows: lights came out from some of them, which meant people were in those rooms and he could be seen. Let's see, he had to get on the third floor's most western room... _Perfect._ He had found his way.

So, using his rope again, he went from balcony to balcony, as smoothly as if he was in a video game, still having to be careful: on the second floor, his legs were balancing, at first, and he had to place them higher in order not to get caught. Once on the right room's balcony, he knocked three times, whispering a sleeping spell.

But no answer came. He frowned, knocked three times again, hoping the spell hadn't reached the person in that room. That would become a problem, and, biting his lips, he cursed his lack of mastering on some of his spells, until the window finally opened, and a very annoyed person looked at him.

"Natsume," the young man's voice sounded like a gentle scold, "You know I'm home alone until ten pm, why can't you ring like normal people?"

Closing his eyes, the young man got rid of his shes and entered the room, not waiting to be authorized of doing so.

"Because I'm here for important **_matters_** ," he answered, "And the people working in your house would be a bother if they **_knew_** _._ "

The dark and blue-haired student rolled his eyes, and closed the window, letting him sit on his bed.

"So, why are you here? Did you finish correcting the new song, or something like that?

\- **_Better._**

\- What, you're here to apologize for the way you're sometimes treating me?

\- **_Better_**."

He heard a sigh, and ignored the next words ("I really hope you're not there just to make me lose my time"), before pulling out a red bottle from his bag.

"Oh, you made tea just for me?"

_How come he can be so naive!_ He clicked his tongue, and held the bottle closer to him.

"No, _you idiot_ ," he ignored the annoyed look that got him, "It's the **_poison._**

\- The _what_?! Natsume what are you-"

He clicked his tongue again, to interrupt his senior, and the young man understood his intention. _Good._

"It the poison I've been working on for weeks, **_now_**. The only one that can kill **_the Evil_**."

The other one sighed, and muttered something among the lines of _"Couldn't you just say it instead of making me lose my time?"_ , and looked for a few papers in his drawer. He placed the papers between his hands, looking straight in his eyes, to tell him:

"Now I _do_ hope you're gonna work, once you're done, because I've been waiting for you to do so for _weeks_!"

He promised to do so, before examining the papers. What he was supposed to work on, he had forgotten, but what was written on these papers, he couldn't allow himself to forget it. From his bag, he took his pencil case, and took a pen out of it. He lowered his left sleeve, and noted the important things on his wrist, before putting everything back in his bag. He had to be quick.

"Thank you, **_Tsumugi_** ," he said, putting everything back in his bag. "I have to go, **_now._** See you **_tomorrow_**."

The young man told him goodbye, telling him not to forget his shoes, and let him go. So, he took his former path backwards, muttering a spell for everything to wake up, as soon as he was at the top of the wall.

Once back on the streets, he changed shoes again, and checked the time on his pocket watch. He still had time to do it now, so he decided to take the challenge, and ran till the next mansion. The security, there, was way higher, but thanks to Tsumugi, he knew everything he needed, and he still had enough sleep philter for everyone (he always carried two of those, just in case).

So, the way he had done just before, he changed shoes, and climbed the wall. But this time, there was a new difficulty: security cameras. He checked his wrist, and put them off use without damaging them. As predicted, it made the guardians leave their post, and he had very little time to act. So, he climbed down the wall, put the rope in his bag, took out his philter bottle. He ran the opposite way the guards were coming from (they weren't even running, movies were lies!) and put the sleep philter in their mugs. Once done, he got out, and hurriedly climbed from balcony to balcony. He was high enough when the men, sighing, decided they needed a ladder to go and plug the cameras back, cursing these _"damn birds again"._

He smiled, liking the comparison. _Yes, I am a bird. I'm the crow bringing doom upon thee._ This done, he kept climbing, until he found the right room. As expected, the window was open, just enough for him to sneak in the room. He checked a few times that nobody was around - the room was so large there could have been people in corners he couldn't see - and entered. There, on the nightstand, was a half-empty glass. He looked at it, and smiled. _Victory._

So, he pulled the red bottle out of his bag, and poured the poison in the glass. Satisfaction was filling him as he did so, and, as he recited the spell, excitation was taking over him. So much that he first failed to notice the voices coming from the other side of the door. When he got aware of it, he could hear the handle being turned.

Luckily, the people were taking their time, and he had just enough time to sneak out of the window - he wasn't even sure _the Evil_ hadn't seen him escape, so he stayed there a few seconds, without breathing, until he was sure he was safe. There, he sighed silently, before escaping.

Once again, on the wall, he recited the wake-up spell.

_Farewell, demon._

**Author's Note:**

> I've always dreamt of writing fanfics to Eydol's fanfics, haha


End file.
